Vluxx
Vluxx is a toa of twilight native to the village of Kno’zaçee on Yutai Nui. He is a member of both the Toa's Union and the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Matoran Vluxx lived a very peaceful life as a matoran. He spent much of his time in the village of Kno’zaçee on Yutai Nui, doing various odd jobs to earn himself money. Vluxx eventually managed to find work delivering parcels around to the island's numerous villages. He almost lost the job on several occasions due to not having seen much of the island before. However, he soon managed to harness a good knowledge of the island and became well known in his line of work. During one such delivery to the village of Iuf, he was tasked with escorting another courier, Vremik, there as well as delivering a package. During the journey to Iuf, Vluxx discovered that Vremik had fallen ill to a rare disease and was in desperate need of medical attention. Vluxx attempted to call for help, fearing that leaving his companion's side would result in death. Fortunately for them, a party of travellers was nearby at the time, and with their help, Vremik was brought to Iuf where he could recover from his illness. Had it not been for Vluxx's loyalty, he would have died. Several days later, while in Kno’zaçee, Vluxx received a package from Vremik. He opened the package to reveal a toa stone. A letter was attached, saying that he was grateful to Vluxx for having saved his life. Vluxx, however, was not comfortable with the idea of becoming a toa and kept the stone safe within a chest in his hut. Toa During a night of celebration, the annual Fog Festival, Vluxx was out with the rest of his village by the coast. Well into the festivities, however, the ground began to rumble and sent the villagers into a state of panic. The cause of the rumbling was the volcano in the centre of the island. Vluxx, as well as the other villagers from Kno’zaçee, evacuated to the coast in fear of the eruption destroying much of the island. The eruption itself was not very destructive, however. After experiencing what was thought to be the worst of the event, the villagers continued with the night's festivities, oblivious to the river of lava flowing down towards the village of Kno’zaçee and the threat it posed. Upon realising the danger, Vluxx rushed back to his hut and activated the toa stone he had kept hidden away, soon transforming himself into a toa. Upon his transformation Vluxx became capable of utilising his kanohi's powers and absorb most of the oncoming lava flow's energy, converting it into various other forms of energy. Vluxx was praised for his efforts and became the protector of his village. Discovery of Yutai Nui Many years after the volcano's eruption, the Order of Mata Nui discovered Yutai Nui while exploring the planet and also noted that its inhabitants were all beings of twilight. After numerous negotiations with the people of Yutai Nui, a bridge was constructed that connected the island to the continent of Chroros Nui. Curious as to what surprises the continent had to offer, he travelled there after leaving Kno’zaçee in good hands. Vluxx ventured to Zutal and managed to find work as a courier, much like when he was on Yutai Nui. However, he discovered that work as a courier in Zutal was far too dangerous for him and so he decided on returning to Yutai Nui. During this time he also became a member of the Toa's Union. Joining the Order After deciding to venture back to Kno’zaçee, Vluxx was approached by Vremik. The matoran encouraged Vluxx to join the Order. Reluctantly, Vluxx agreed and was taken to one of the Order's bases in Zutal to enrol. He began the first of many training sessions under the tutelage of Ekh, in which he and a group of other new recruits were savagely beaten by a hardlight training figure. Personality and traits Personality Vluxx is a fiercely loyal character, never willing to abandon a friend's side at any cost. Vluxx cares deeply for his friends and would do almost anything for them. Vluxx is also a very driven character, letting nothing stand in his way so he can achieve his goals. Due to his stubbornness, however, he has a tendency to be quite naive and often wanders into situations he finds it difficult to get out of. Due to his curious nature, Vluxx is always willing to learn more and hates having information kept from him. His desire to learn and undying loyalty to his allies have brought up some trust issues. Due to this, he has found himself unable to make new friends because he fears that having too many could result in him losing those he hooks dearest. Despite this, Vluxx is kind to all he meets and does not hold grudges. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities As a recent addition to the Order of Mata Nui's ranks, Vluxx is very inexperienced in combat. This is shown when he and a group of other trainees were easily defeated by a single training figure. However, Vluxx was able to avoid and block some direct strikes. As a result of his performance during their first training session, Ekh claimed that Vluxx showed promise and had the potential to become a formidable fighter. Mask and tools Vluxx bears the kanohi Requid. The mask allows him to absorb energy from a source and convert it into another form. Vluxx used the mask to take in heat from a lava flow heading towards his village and convert it into a brilliant display of light and sound, therefore making it harmless. He also wields a large scythe. Despite its size, however, the scythe is quite light as Vluxx is able to lift and twirl it around with one hand. Appearances *''Felony'' Category:Toa Category:Twilight Category:Toa's Union Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:Rando07